CoE and GHC
OKOT 101 - THE COUNCIL OF ELDERS and GRAND HIGH COUNCIL In this module, we are going to dive into what this 'Council of Elders (or as we call it, the COE) thing is, as well as what the GHC (Grand High Council) is and why they're important. In most guilds throughout the Lords environment, you find a typical Monarchy system. One r5 who leads/rules. For better or for worse. In Oath Keepers, we have chosen a slightly different approach. While we have a single r5 in each guild, and an overall Royal Commander who leads the entire family, those individuals rarely act alone. We have chosen instead to employ a democracy. Or, as democratic a system as the game mechanics allow. This is where the Grand High Council comes into play. All of these roles are to be filled by R4s with the exception of GLs who are r5s. And here is a brief breakdown, including job descriptions of the COEs within each family as well as of each of their roles and responsibilities: GL (Royal Commander) Co-GLs (GLs in training) *R Master at Arms (Training Officer) *R XOs (War Strategists) Royal Guards (Recruiting) Royal Diplomats (External guild relations) *R Royal Ambassadors (OK guild relations) Ambassador at Large Estate Manager Knights Bishops (Please note that *R indicates that these positions exist only within Oath Keepers Rising) The focus of Oath Keepers is ultimately to become the strongest group possible. We believe this is possible through a coalition of guilds all under the same family banner. But we need standards that are applied across the board throughout all guilds. In order to accomplish this, each officer has an assigned set of duties. Guild Leader The Guild Leaders job is to oversee all areas of guild operation. From recruiting to diplomacy the GL is the head of the family they lead. - The Royal Commander is the lead GL and de facto leader of the entire family of guilds. CoGLs Oath Keepers Rising (as the founding guild in the family) shall have 2 CoGLs. These individuals are considered to be 'in training' to become the next GLs as the family expands. The CoGLs of OKR are therefore to be 'Guild Leaders in waiting' and 1 of them should be the next commander of the next guild we bring online from scratch. Master at Arms The Master at Arms has the primary role of training all members within the family and preparing them for duty and/or promotion. At times, R3s from the founding guild should be prepared to become R4s in other existing guilds within the family. Executive Officer (XO) The XOs job responsibilities include - development of a comprehensive war strategy which covers the entire kingdom in which we operate. Who are the enemies? Where are they located? What un-guilded targets can our people attack? What's the best way to defend against an attack? What's the difference between a gathering talent set and any war talent set? Royal Guards The Royal Guards are in charge of recruiting. This includes the vetting/questioning of applicants and the screening of potential additions to the family. They are the first line in development and identification of whether or not a potential applicant has what it takes to be an Oath Keeper. Royal Diplomats The Royal Diplomats are concerned with external guild relations. Their role is to reach out and develop relationships with people and guilds outside of the family. They are charged with gathering intelligence, developing relationships and advising the GL on overall strategy. Royal Ambassadors The RAs jobs are to foster good family relations - both internal to the guilds they are in and external to the other guilds in the family. They are also in charge of guild events such as Monster Madness and RSS Races. Knights The Knight positions are filled by the XO and from each of the guilds in the family. These positions are usually thought to be the 'First Officer' of each family. *These roles are filled by individuals from outside of the founding guild. Bishops The Bishop positions may be filled by either an RA or an RG from the non-founding guilds within the family. The GLs of those guilds will use their own discretion as to which of their officers should fill these roles within the GHC. Estate Manager As the Oath Keepers employ an RSS Sharing Plan, each guild needs someone to manage and monitor the plan. This includes posting members requests in game chat and the coordination of the filling of those requests and ensures that the system is neither being abused not neglected. The GHC currently consists of: GL/RC - Imajicaan Co-GLs - Athena, OPEN Masters at Arms - Logwell, Marley XO - Sir Carl, Epitcaul RDs - Lady Rosie, AnyaAllure RGs - Mistress Val, Meggatron RAs - Corii, Freyja Knights - Hoelderlin (OKW), Backbone (OKD) Bishops - Buttersquash (OKW), Mandy (OKD) Estate Manager - OPEN Ambassadors at Large - Lawjail, Big Bad Bess OK GLs - Imajicaan ®, Jared (W), Burno619 (D), Athena (A), MasterJigz ©, Maza (M), Muahaahaa (I) This arrangement allows for a maximum of three positions from each of the non-founding guilds upon the COE itself. The GL, a Knight and a Bishop. FIGURING OUT WHERE 'YOU' FIT - What are your strengths? What are your weaknesses? What are your goals within the game and within the guild? These are questions which no one but YOU can truly answer. We encourage a thoughtful process before deciding what role you personally may wish to play, and discussion with the existing officer corps is also always helpful. OPEN DISCUSSION TIME - PLEASE SAY AYE WHEN READY